Bullpup conversion kits for firearms and firearms converted to a bullpup configuration are well known in the art. Examples of such kits and converted firearms are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,654 to Barnes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,123 to Swaringin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,781 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,008 to Rasmusen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,574 to Crandall et al and U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,958 to Wier. Among other modifications a bullpup conversion kit generally includes a recoil pad for replacing the standard butt stock of the firearm and a new forward trigger assembly that is operatively attached to the original trigger assembly of the firearm. A bullpup modification may shorten the length of a standard firearm by as much as 15 to 25 centimeters or more. The relatively great length of many conventional firearms including, for example, automatic and pump shotguns makes them difficult to handle at close range as a defense weapon. In contrast, when such firearms are modified to a bullpup configuration the firearm is converted into a tactical weapon ideally suited for use at close range such as for military combat or battle applications.
The present invention relates to a new and improved reversible bullpup conversion kit that may be used to convert a conventional firearm, such as a pump shotgun, to a shorter, bullpup configuration. Advantageously, the kit includes many improvement features enhancing the performance of the converted firearm in a number of ways including, but not limited to, the provision of a more efficient and effective connection between the trigger of the forward trigger assembly of the kit and the original firearm trigger. The conversion kit and converted firearm also incorporate other performance features including, but not limited to, a spent shell deflector, a dual trigger assembly including a safety trigger, an exposed slide release actuator and a safety interlock feature. Advantageously, the conversion kit may be retrofitted to a number of different makes and models of firearms. The kit is also lightweight. The kit is user friendly and may be used to easily and conveniently convert a conventional standard firearm to a bullpup configuration. Further, the conversion kit is fully reversible so that the firearm may be returned to its standard configuration from the bullpup configuration as desired by the user.